plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo Zombie (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Octo Zombie. Octo Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 8 to play, and has 8 /8 . He has the Amphibious, Frenzy, and Afterlife traits, and does not have any abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious, ' Frenzy, Afterlife *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't. Strategies With Being one of the two strongest Beastly zombies, having the Amphibious, Afterlife, and Frenzy traits, along with solid 8 /8 stats, he is one nice card to have in most decks. Pair him with some supportive zombies, such as Loudmouth or , and utilize his Amphibious trait against the plant hero. Overall, he is a really great zombie and worth adding to almost all Beastly decks. He is best used against Water Chestnut or Hibernating Beary because of his high strength to counter their high health, and using Zookeeper and Cat Lady can create threats to the plant hero due to his pet tribe. This way, not only does the plant hero have to worry about Octo Zombie, but also other aggressive pet zombies. You can place this in the aquatic lane to get a major advantage over Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Captain Combustible, who lack Amphibious plants. You can play him in front of plants at low health to finish them off, as he is mostly able to defeat them due to his extremely high strength and a high chance to strike the plant hero. You can also move him to the aquatic lane with Smoke Bomb if you want a free strike. However, only can normally perform this combo. You can also play Brain Freeze's signature superpower, Frozen Tundra, to allow him to strike the plant hero without getting damaged himself, as long as he is in a ground lane. Against It is not recommended to use an instant-kill trick on him too early, or too late. If you are able to get him to be moved, move him to the ground. If he comes back on the aquatic lane, use strong Amphibious plants, such as to deal with him. If playing as or Grass Knuckles, placing a plant in front of him and then using Root Wall or on him will negate his Frenzy trait, saving you from heavy damage. Additionally, you can [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] him, as it will stop his attack for a turn. Beware if you are playing against Immorticia, as she can use Lurch for Lunch to unfreeze him. If you get the chance, Bounce him, as killing him the first time will only return him to the owner's hand because of his Afterlife trait. As a Solar hero, it is recommended to play or to destroy him, although this will not be able to completely destroy him due to his Afterlife trait. If you predict your opponent playing this, try keeping instant-kill tricks into your deck. As Wall-Knight, since he has access to the most instant-kill tricks as well as using Guacodile to stop Octo Zombie, you should reserve such tricks for big threats such as this. If you are a Smarty hero, you can transform it with either , Transmogrify, or The Great Zucchini to completely remove him and his traits. Gallery Trivia *He is stronger than most Gargantuars and some Zombots, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2. This includes and . *The fact that he has 8 health, 8 strength and costs 8 brains to play may be a reference that he is called Octo Zombie, as the prefix "Octo" means "eight." *On the advertisements for the Zombie Premium Pack and the Legendary Pack in the Store, he is seen to have only one tooth. *Ironically, Neptuna cannot play this zombie card, despite both being closely related to octopi. *He and Haunting Zombie are the only zombies with the Afterlife trait. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Beastly class. *His description is a reference to the grammatical issue of the plural for "octopus." *The afterlife version of Octo Zombie is the most expensive token in the game. *He is the only legendary fighter to have no ability in the game, but makes up for it with his numerous traits. *He has the most traits out of every card in the game, with three. *Soul Patch is the only plant in the game that can survive a hit from Octo Zombie, without the help of any abilities or stat-boosting tricks. *He only throws orange octopuses to attack, although he also has pink and purple octopuses on both of his hands. Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Afterlife zombies